The planning of events often includes coordination of the events between various entities, including an event planner, an operator of a venue at which the event will be held, vendors or merchants who are providing services for the event, and attendees of the event. For example, a wedding planner may reserve a venue, such as a banquet hall, for a particular period of time on a particular day. The wedding planner may then coordinate with various vendors, such as a caterer, a florist, disk jockey, a baker, and so on, such that each of the vendors arrive and/or setup up particular things (e.g., tables, food, flowers, speakers, wedding cake, and so on) at particular locations within the venue and at particular times.